House of Night, Mystic Falls
by BeautyInTheDarkness25
Summary: This is set after Mystic Falls' Graduation, and the House of Night series. First chapter will have the full summary!
1. Summary

_This story is set years after The Vampire Diaries' Graduation episode and the House of Night series. I've altered the storyline of the TVD (season 4) to my liking. Most of the House of Night will stay exactly the same._

* * *

After Elena turned her humanity back on, she was still angry at Katherine, but still didn't think it was worth it to kill her.

The cure never left Katherine's possession, when she gave the cure to Elijah to prove her love, he gave it back to her before he left to New Orleans with Klaus.

Instead of trying to shove the cure down Klaus' throat to kill him, Katherine gave the cure to Klaus in exchange for her freedom.

Katherine is the one to save Elena, Stefan and Caroline from the witches that Caroline killed.

Bonnie makes Katherine immortal in exchange for helping her friends, and a promise that Katherine will not hurt any of her friends (which Katherine would happily do if it meant she can live forever, which means that the Kat/Elena fight never happened).

Klaus came back to Mystic Falls to put Silas in the safe and throw him in the quarry himself.

Bonnie did the spell to bring Jeremy back from the dead, but didn't succeed and died herself. Her and Jeremy ended up at Nyx's Otherworld eventually and stayed there happily, watching over their friends and family.


	2. Nyx's Vampyres

**Salvatore Boarding House, Mystic Falls.**

"Stefan! Elena! Damon!" Caroline Forbes yelled. "Come here! I have some crazy news!"

"What is it, Blondie?" An obviously irritated Damon Salvatore asked.

"Yeah, Care. What's going on?" Elena Gilbert looked curious.

"Look at this news article!" Caroline said as she handed it over to Elena.

The article read, "House of Night, all Vampyre school to open in Mystic Falls."

"What the hell? A vampire school?" Stefan Salvatore asked, as he took the newspaper from Elena and began to read it.

"Why is it that we have never heard of it? And what are those marks on their bodies, I never had any of those when I turned. But then again, these kids are well, kids! Why would they choose to die before-" Caroline rambled on before Stefan cut her off.

"Uhm, I don't think they turned the same way we did, Care." Stefan said, as everyone looked at him. "It says here, that the students attending this school were Marked to become Vampyres. Not every student makes it through the change. It's like they have to go through some process to become vampires. It's like you either graduate, or you die. And every person that has been Marked has to go to this school or else their body will reject the change and-"

"Die. Yes, Stefan, I think we get the point now." Damon said interrupting Stefan. "Now, what I don't understand is, why are people suddenly okay with vampires, I know that Mystic Falls has begun to accept vampires kind of the way the New Orleans had, but there is no way that the whole world has accepted this-"

"Well, Damon" Elena cut in, "we've been in Mystic Falls our whole life, we haven't really left Mystic Falls to see the rest of the world. And it's not like we are ever on social media or anything to see if the world has accepted vampires. I mean we are always too busy trying to keep this town safe, and making sure this town does not try to kill us all."

"For once, Elena is right you know." Everyone turned to see Katherine Pierce standing at the doorway. "Miss me?"

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked.

"I'll tell you myself, Cupcake." Elena rolled her eyes, as her doppelganger began to speak. "Apparently, none of you have heard of the House of Night, and these type of Vampires because for years the high council of the House of Night has made it clear that they will not build a school around rogue vampires, i.e. us. They don't want their students thinking it's okay to rip people's throats out, it goes against their religion, and their Goddesses' rules. So they researched which areas have the most vampires, and built their schools away from there."

"Then what's up with the Marks on their faces?" Caroline asked, everyone stared at her confused on why she was still on that subject.

"They have someone called a Tracker, the tracker is chosen to Mark kids to become Fledgings, which are students. They then attend the House of Night to study how to become Vampyres, some kids make it through the change and become Adult Vampyres, and some reject, and die." Katherine explained.

"Well, then why are they different colors?" Caroline responded.

"Blondie, can you get over the marks already?" Damon said.

"Shut up, Damon. I'm just getting to the good part." Katherine said and continued. "To answer your question, Caroline. The blue marks meant they changed the normal way. I guess recent events happened to where one of their High Priestesses became batshit crazy, and somehow made Red Fledgings and Vampyres, not sure how, but much like us, they can burn in the sun, and they crave human blood like crazy compared to the blue ones."

No one said anything, they just stared into space trying to find the words to say.

"Hello? Did you guys get lost?" Katherine said, in her normal Katherine voice.

Stefan was the first to speak up. "How is there a whole different species of Vampyres? I don't understand."

"Stefan, Stefan, Stefan." Katherine said, obviously judging Stefan. "You've been around for over a century, how are you still surprised by all the different types of Supernatural creatures?"

"I kind of have to agree with, Katherine on this one," Elena said, frowning, "we've seen so many different types of supernatural creatures, it's hard to be surprised. I mean Klaus is a vampire-werewolf hybrid, Klaus had a kid with-"

Caroline interrupted. "That stupid wereslut, Hayley." She was definitely jealous.

"Yes, thank you Caroline. Klaus had a kid with Hayley, and Klaus' kid is a werewolf, vampire, and witch. There was also Silas, who was an immortal and not a vampire-"

"And there's also me. A new indestructible Vampire. Not even the white oak stake and kill me, I gotta thank Bonbon for that." Katherine interrupted her doppelganger and smirked.

"Yes, and why are you coming to tell us Katherine? We all know you're an evil bitch who only looks out for herself, why would you inform us if this could be a possible threat to us?" Damon said, he was always suspicious of Katherine's motives.

"Oh, Damon. I don't really think they can be a threat, they're a bunch of kids. And I have to admit, I'm curious about this vampire species." Katherine responded. "We've only ever known and associated ourselves with vampires that descended from the Mikaelsons."

"So, how would you know so much about them?" Stefan asked. "And why would they build a House of Night here, if they know it is infested with.. rogue vampires?"

"What a stupid question to ask, Stefan." Katherine rolled her eyes. "I have my sources, I ran from Klaus for over 500 years. I have people telling me about everything, knowledge is the best survival tactic... And I think their new High Priestess, Zoey...something probably has something to do with it. She's been making lots of changes I guess. So, I believe she is aware of the Mikaelson bloodline vampires and wants to see how it would work if our two species tried to co-exist."

* * *

 **I know I changed the course of TVD quite a bit, but I was kind of disappointed with how that episode ended (and this is fanfiction after all). I love Katherine Pierce and I think she's a brilliant character, so I was irritated that Elena turned her into human. I was also a Stelena shipper, but I kinda like Delena now and I am torn between shipping Steroline, Steferine, Klaroline or Kalijah. So you know, I hope you guys enjoy this though! - S**


	3. Mikaelson Vampires

**House of Night, Mystic Falls.**

 _One month later..._

"Finally, the school is almost done, and students who wish to be transferred here can begin school here!" Zoey Redbird said, she was extremely excited.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Z?" James Stark said, worried. "I heard that Mystic Falls is the supernatural hot spot, and that there a rogue vampires living here. There is a reason the High Council was against this at first, and for so many years."

"What? Is the great Warrior slash Guardian James Stark afraid of little rogue vampires?" Erik Night said sarcastically.

"No, Erik. I am not afraid of them, I've just never came face to face with one. Not sure what they are capable of." Stark responded.

"I'm sure we can kick some vampire ass, I mean we defeated Neferet." Aphrodite LaFont said as she walked up with her warrior Darius.

"Agreed." Darius said smiling at his prophetess. "But, we do need to be careful."

"What do you mean?" Zoey asked Darius.

"I've studied about them in the Son of Erebus training. Besides Nyx's Vampyres, the Vampyres our goddess choose. There are also the Mikaelson Bloodline Vampires. A lot of them are absolutely ruthless. The Mikaelson family was made into Vampires over a thousand years ago, by an ancient witch named Esther. The Mikaelson family are the originals, and any vampire turned by them falls under their sire line." Darius said, he stopped to take a breath, and continued. "In order for them to change, they have to die as a human with vampire blood in their system."

"So, technically, they are already dead?" Asked Zoey.

"So, they are kind of like the Red Vampyres and Fledgings.." Stevie Rae Johnson said. She made it back in time to hear everything about the Mikaelson Bloodline Vampires.

"Yes." Darius answered quickly.

"Is there anything else that we need to know about these vampires?" Stark asked, he was definitely nervous about being near them. He didn't want anything to happen to Zoey. He wouldn't be able to handle it.

"They have a humanity switch, that they can choose to turn on or off. If the switch is off, they will be completely ruthless." Darius said as he looked around. "They also grow stronger with age. The older the vampire, the stronger. Once they turn, they do not age anymore. They will stay the same until they are killed."

"So, they are immortal." Aphrodite said.

"Yes, my beauty." Darius responded to her. "Just be careful, everyone. We only have one advantage over them."

"Well, tell us what it is!" Stark said with his frustration showing.

"They don't have gifts or affinities, they do not wield any magic." Darius said.

Zoey was relieved when she heard that. "That's good, if anything happens, we can kick their butts with our affinities."

"Yes, but we should meet with them. So we do not get off on the wrong feet, Priestess. We just built a school for our people, on their land." Darius said.

Zoey agreed, but before she could say anything, she was interrupted by Damien Maslin.

"Zoey?"

"Yes, Damien?" Zoey responded, by the way he looked, it did not sound like it would be good.

"Z, a group of people are outside the gate. They want to meet you." Damien said quietly. "They are the scary vampires."

The group looked at each other for a moment.

Aphrodite finally broke the silence. "Come on, nerd herd. Let's go, do not show fear."

"Ah, hell.." Zoey thought.

* * *

 **This was a little shorter, yes. But this was kind of just a filler chapter! Thanks! - S**


	4. The Meeting

**House of Night, Mystic Falls.**

 _Katherine POV_

"What is taking them so long?" Damon growled.

"Well, they have to get their High Priestess, who is probably really busy." Caroline rolled her eyes as she responded.

Damon almost shot back, but sweet little Elena made him stop. Damon was like a puppy dog to Elena. She can make him do anything. It's kind of disgusting, really. I rolled my eyes, and turned my attention back to the hallway.

A group of Vampyres finally showed up, it was so easy to distinguish them from regular people with the Blue and Red tattoos all over their bodies, I felt bad.

"Merry meet, I am Zoey Redbird, the High Priestess of this House of Night, and a member of our North American Vampyre High Council. How can I help you?" Zoey said.

Elena, of course walked up to her and greeted her. "Hi, I'm Elena Gilbert. This is my boyfriend Damon Salvatore, his brother Stefan Salvatore, my best friend Caroline Forbes and-"

"And I'm Katherine Pierce." I said interrupting my doppelganger.

"Oh, wow, you guys look exactly alike." Zoey said as she took a step back.

"Yes, we get that a lot. We are Petrova Doppelgangers." Elena said.

Zoey hesitated before she asked again. "So, how can the House of Night help you?"

"You can help us, by telling us, what is your reason to have a House of Night here, in Mystic Falls?" Damon said, his tone was too threatening that the two warriors started to surround Zoey. Damon looked at each of the Vampires and continued to speak. "A little bird told us that the High Council views us as rogue vampires, so why would you want to build a school where your perfect little Vampyres could get corrupted by us scary ones."

"You're Damon, right?" This bitchy looking blonde asked. "Our High Priestess and our High Council are not exactly working with the High Council who made up that rule, we are on good terms, but we are not them. Whatever the hell our High Priestess says, goes."

"And who are you?" Caroline said in the most bitchy tone ever. There was a reason I turned that girl so many years ago. She was fierce, much more entertaining than Elena.

Zoey interrupted the blonde before she can have a bitch-off with Caroline. "This is our Prophetess, Aphrodite LaFont. I might as well introduce you to the rest of the people here. These two are our warriors and guardians, James Stark and Darius. Stark has an Oath to me, and Darius protects our Prophetess. This is Stevie Rae, another member of the North American High Council and the Red Vampyre High Priestess, and you've already met Damien, a member of the North American High Council. And this is Erik Night, our Tracker."

"I don't really care about the introductions, I just want to know what you're doing in MY town." Damon said.

"Like Aphrodite said, we don't exactly believe in all the rules and regulations of the High Council. We still respect them, and follow the main rules, but truth be told, we are a different kind of group. We've all been gifted by our Goddess Nyx, and we've even discovered a whole new type of Vampyres, so as a High Priestess, I believed some changes should be made. We should be able to coexist with each other, and our fledgings should be able to learn about your kind. At the end of the day, we are still all vampires." Zoey said. "I was planning on reaching out to you guys anyway, to let you know that we have come in peace, and do not plan on taking over your town, or causing you any trouble. With that being said, would you guys like to tour our campus?"

Damon opened his mouth to say something, but Elena interrupted him and answered, "Sure, we would love to."

We begin the tour around campus and I notice Damon start to stray behind from the main crew.

"Why haven't you said anything? What are you up to Katherine?" Damon hissed.

"Damon, Damon, what makes you think that I am always up to something?" I asked, innocently.

"Because you're Katherine Pierce." He answered.

"Well, if I was up to something, you would know. I'm actually here completely out of curiosity-"

"And Klaus made you." Damon said.

"Klaus didn't make me, he just didn't want to come see for himself. He thinks Caroline is still mad at him about Hayley." Katherine said. "And, I guess I'm getting bored of NOLA. There's nothing there for me."

"Why " Damon asked.

"What about him?"

"What about your endless love? Shouldn't you be there with him?" Damon said sarcastically.

"Why? Are you jealous?" I asked and smiled at him seductively.

Damon, of course, was speechless and just walked away.

This tour was absolutely boring, I mean the school was nice, it was actually a castle. It was located in the outskirts of Mystic Falls, just barely outside of the town line. But I thought it would be much more interesting.

"And that concludes the campus tour," Zoey said. "would you guys like to join us in the dining hall for dinner?"

"Yeah, that would be great." Elena said smiling back at Zoey.

We walked toward the dining room.

Stefan and I took the seats directly next to Elena and Damon, and Zoey and Stark.

Something is definitely not right. The kids serving us seemed too nervous when serving us drinks. None of the others seemed to have noticed, but I definitely did. I watched as everyone took their first sips and started to cough violently afterwards. Vervain.

"What the hell?" Elena managed to yell out to Zoey.

"What the hell is going on?" Zoey yelled and looked at all the servers around.

"You poisoned us!" Damon croaked. "And you were in on it, weren't you Katherine?"

"Actually, I wasn't. I'm just not as trusting as all of you." I turned to Zoey. "Your staff was a little bit too nervous for their own good. I've lived and ran from the notorious Klaus Mikaelson for 5 centuries. You would need to do better than that to try to hurt me."

I attempt to approach her but Stark begins to shoot arrows and me. I've caught every arrow and shot them right back at him. I knew he wouldn't give up even though he's definitely injured so I found the easiest target to catch. Aphrodite.

I grab her by the throat and I begin to speak. "I've noticed that Aphrodite is not a Vampyre, she is human. I can easily tear her to shreds, but I'll give you one last chance to explain what the hell is going on around here. What the hell are you trying accomplish, Redbird?"

Zoey tries to speak, but some old looking Vampyre interrupts by walking in the room.

"Cordelia?" Zoey said. "Merry meet, Cordelia!"

"Merry meet!" The rest of the House of Night crew repeated.

"Ahh, Zoey Redbird. We have warned you about these rogue Vampires. They are dangerous." Cordelia spoke.

"Did you have something to do with their poisoning?" Zoey asked.

"Yes, the High Council has voted, and we are going to either stop you from starting the new House of Night here, or we will kill the Vampire population here." Cordelia said.

* * *

 **Yes, Cordelia is a member of the original Vampyre High Council. I remember them being really uptight in HON, and kind of super traditional, so I decided to keep them this way. - S**


	5. The Storm is Coming

**House of Night, Mystic Falls.**

 _Zoey POV_

My head is spinning, I can't believe that they would do this without my permission.

"You can't come here, and do this to us. We are not a part of your council. You can't override what we have decided. This is what we have voted on years ago when I started the North American Vampyre High Council!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry, Zoey. This is where we must draw the line." Cordelia continued. "These vampires are dangerous, bloodthirsty monsters!"

"Ironic that you say 'bloodthirsty', Cordelia." Katherine chuckled. "We are all Vampires here, except for Aphrodite here, who will be killed very soon if you don't speak up."

Katherine makes me nervous. She is fast, strong and completely ruthless. When Stark tried to shoot her, he couldn't even hit her once, and he never misses his mark. If Cordelia hadn't walked in, Stark may have died at her hands. I looked at my warrior and was worried.

"Stevie Rae, Damien, please take Stark to the infirmary." I said to them.

They both nodded, and walked out of the dining hall, I watched Stark until the door closed.

I finally turned around to see Elena, Damon, Stefan, and Caroline getting up. It looks like they have recovered from the poison already.

"Alright, Redbird, I'm done playing nice. I will kill all of you, and your House of Night will open with a bloodbath for this." Damon yelled.

"Damon, STOP!" Elena screamed. "I don't think this has anything to do with Zoey."

"You're right, young Vampire. I assume that you two are of the Petrova bloodline." Cordelia said, looking at both Katherine and Elena.

"Quit dodging us. Give us an answer. We came here to make peace, we did not come to kill all of you." Caroline said.

"Yes, but I was ordered to come and kill all of you." Cordelia said. "Your kind is an abomination. Your lines were made out of magic, and that upset the balance of nature-"

"And what? You're not?" Elena snapped.

"No, we are not. Witches do not shun us. We and most covens follow the practice of our Goddess Nyx." Cordelia said.

"But our Goddess would never allow bloodshed of innocence!" I yelled, I have had enough. "These people have not done anything except for try to be nice to us and-"

"Young Priestess, this doppelganger just injured your warrior, didn't she?" Cordelia said.

"Yes, but-"

"Yes, she just hurt our kind and that hardly makes her innocent in all of this." Cordelia continued. "Our Goddess would underst-"

"No, she would not. And before you say anything else, Cordelia. You must remember our agreement those many years ago, when my circle and I trapped Neferet without your help. We have agreed that we would give you and your council a heads up and a reasoning for everything before we do it, and you have promised to not interfere with our decisions. Today, you broke the agreement by poisoning MY guests at MY House of Night. But I will forget this ever happened if you leave now. We all know that my circle and I have enough power to overthrow your High Council and take over completely. I do not wish to wage war, but I cannot allow you to undermine my authority before my House of Night even opens." I said, staring her down.

"Very well." Cordelia said and continued, "if they cause you trouble, and you ask for our help, just remember that the Original High Council have already offered it. Goodbye Priestess."

We all watched Cordelia walk out of the room before we spoke again.

Katherine finally let go of Aphrodite, and Aphrodite ran to Darius.

"I apologize about the events that happened here at the House of Night. I guarantee that this won't be happening again. I only want peace between our kinds." I told them.

I'm unsure if Katherine is convinced, but I seemed to have convinced everyone else.

"We accept your apology." Elena said. "Let's hope that we can all live in peace here."

I smiled, Elena was so kind compared to Katherine. "Thank you." I responded.

"Alright, we should all get going.. It's been an eventful night." Elena said.

"Yes, but I would like to ask if you guys would like to teach a class here on your type of Vampires." I said as I watched Elena's eyes widen. "Of course, there would be pay and stuff. We just wanted to teach our students of you, and make sure they know that you guys are not as ruthless and evil as the High Council make you out to be. It also may be good to teach them your combat as well."

"We would love to!" Caroline said, as she smiled at Elena.

"Great!" I was pretty surprised. "We can go over the details on Monday!"

"Perfect, we will see you then." Elena said, and the whole Mystic Falls crew began to walk out of the school.

"Priestess, are you sure of this?" Darius asked, I noticed that Katherine stopped as soon as he said something. Can she hear us?

"Yes, I am. Lets talk inside." I told Darius.

* * *

 **What is Katherine up to? Will the High Council just back off? Will Elena and Caroline be okay with teaching a bunch of Fledgings? I guess we will have to find out. If you have any ideas or suggestions on how you want the story to go, let me know! - S**


	6. Enter the Mikaelson Family

**Mikaelson Mansion, New Orleans**

Klaus Mikaelson looks at his ringing phone in annoyance and picks up. "Katerina, this better be really good or I will tear you to shreds."

"Well, first, I would like to see you try, and I have information on the Vampyres from the House of Night that I wanted to tell you about." Katherine responded.

"Then why not call Elijah? Are you still not speaking to my noble brother? Is that why he's still moping around like a sad puppy?" Klaus said sarcastically as Elijah Mikaelson descended the stairs.

"Well, I guess you don't want to hear about how angry your Caroline is with you. Call me back when you do want to know." Katherine responded.

"What did Caroline say?" Klaus yelled into the phone then heard a click and the line went dead. "I don't see why you are so obsessed with her. She is a pain in the ass."

Elijah stayed quiet.

"Did I open up a closed wound brother? Or has this become the new you?" Klaus smirked as he held the phone to his ear calling Katherine back.

The phone rang, and rang and finally went to voicemail. "You've reached Katherine, leave a message. Unless you're Klaus, then don't."

"Of course, she won't pick up." Klaus said angrily, and tries to call her again before he is interrupted by Kol Mikaelson.

"Why so frustrated, brother? Afraid your Caroline won't speak to you again? What would your Cami think?" He smirked as he walked down the stairs with Davina Claire.

"What makes you think I care what my therapist thinks?" Klaus said.

"Well because you were obsessed with her for years, and now that she is married you won't even say her name." Davina said. "How sad, the great Klaus Mikaelson can't even keep a woman around."

Klaus walked towards Davina, and Davina prepared to fight back if he attacked. She knew that she hit him somewhere that it hurts.

"Now, now guys. Don't mess up the peace that we have here." Marcel Gerard said as he walked into the Quarter with Rebekah Mikaelson. He looked over at Davina and said to her, "Be nice, D."

Davina stayed quiet, as Kol laughed a bit.

"Niklaus, did Katherine tell you anything about the House of Night Vampyres? Has she heard anything? Will they be a threat to us?" Rebekah asked.

"Well, sister. If our brother had not angered Katherina, we would know." Elijah looked at Klaus with daggers in his eyes.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Why am I not even surprised?"

"Well, if I'm being fair, Elijah is the one who truly made her mad. Just a little talk about him had poor Katerina running for the hills again." Klaus smirked.

"Why must we always bring that up, brother?" Elijah sighed.

"Well, if we are being fair and picking on everyone, Niklaus is right, Elijah. You basically drove her away. You told her how much you fancied her, and she caught you in bed with Hayley a few weeks before she married Jackson." Kol said.

"But Hayley told me that Jackson knew, and he was okay with it, why wasn't Katherine?" Davina asked.

"Sweetheart, Katerina is a piece of work, she has always been. Elijah declared his undying love for her one minute, and was bumping uglies with Hayley the next so-"

"Ew, Kol, I didn't want to hear it put that way." Davina interrupted, as Kol laughed his ass off at her reaction, he thought it was so cute.

"Yes, we shouldn't talk about the mother of my child and my brother that way." Klaus said, then continued. "But it's true." He laughed.

Elijah was clearly mad, and Rebekah knew so she stepped in to defend him. "Hey, you guys act like we've never done this stuff before. We've all driven away the people that we loved once before." She turned to Nik. "Especially you, Nik."

Klaus stopped laughing and just thought about all the women he had feelings for and what drove them away.

"Anyways, let's stop talking about Elijah and his lady issues and continue onto the issue that actually matters. The House of Night Vampyres." Rebekah said.

"Rebekah is right. We don't know if this species will endanger us or not." Marcel said. "You need to get Katherine to start talking."

"You see, Marcellus," Klaus watched Marcel cringe at the name Klaus gave him so long ago. "before Katerina became truly immortal, I could threaten her life for my information, but since the Bennett witch gave her immortality much like Silas' nothing can kill her, so there goes my leverage."

"Then how did you get her to even go to Mystic Falls in the first place?" Marcel asked.

"Oh, I simply asked her, and knowing her, she is much too paranoid to not go and find out." Klaus smiled.

"Wow, that sounds like someone else that we know here." Davina said looking at Klaus.

Klaus was clearly annoyed by the witch, but decided to stay quiet instead.

"Anyways, what should we do?" Rebekah asked.

No one really said anything. Everyone but Davina knew that if Katherine did not want to be found, she won't be.

Klaus knew that Katerina would not expect him to show up at Mystic Falls because she believed Klaus was afraid to see Caroline after all this time, afraid to find out how she reacts, and she doesn't expect Rebekah and especially not Elijah to be headed there either. Hell, she probably believed none of them would show up which is why Klaus asked her in the first place.

"Bloody hell, why don't we just take a trip to Mystic Falls?" Klaus smiled.

* * *

 **So I finally decided that this will be set approximately EIGHT years after season 7 of TVD and season 3 of TO. Speaking in terms of years. Hope should be ten in this story. - S**


	7. Penny for Your Thoughts

**En Route to Mystic Falls**

 _ **Elijah's Thoughts**_

 _Elijah was nervous to see Katerina. It has been almost a decade since he has seen her. It was irritating to Elijah that she will talk to Rebekah, Kol, Davina, and even Niklaus, but she refused to talk to him. Her time in the French Quarter was short, but definitely not sweet. They both thought that they would find their happily ever after, but at the time, he wasn't ready to give up Hayley. Hayley and Elijah bonded when she was pregnant with Hope. They grew close, and developed feelings for each other shortly after they met. But their relationship came to an end after Hayley decided to marry Jackson a few weeks after Hope was born._

 _Elijah remembered that Hayley only decided to marry Jackson so that Hope can come home. There was a ritual among the wolves, if two Alphas got married, the unique power of the Alphas would get shared with anyone who attended the wedding, and since Hayley was a hybrid like Klaus, that would help the wolves protect themselves as well as Hope. He understood, but it still hurt him._

 _Katerina arrived in New Orleans shortly after Hayley told Elijah about her decision to marry Jackson. She had no idea what was going on but she wanted to see Elijah._

 _Hayley was not thrilled to see Katherine because she did try to kill her once, but Hayley just shrugged it off and continued making her wedding plans._

 _Katerina was in New Orleans for a total of six months. Niklaus and Katerina became allies and she decided to help protect Hope. She knew what it was like to lose a child. Rebekah came to love her as well, and almost everyone accepted her, except Hayley._

 _Katerina and Hayley had issues with each other as it is, and it became worst once they both realized that they were fighting for Elijah's attention._

 _Elijah knew who he was in love with. He knew it wasn't Hayley. He was always in love with Katerina. He made it clear to everyone, especially Katerina that he was, but he didn't know if he was ready to commit himself to her, because she destroyed him once before._

 _Weeks before Hayley's wedding, Hayley and Elijah met. Hayley knew that once she was married to Jackson she will not have any more chances with Elijah, so she begged him to show her what it was like to be loved by him, he obliged._

 _Katerina walked in and saw everything. Elijah couldn't explain himself, there was no excuse for his actions, so he didn't say anything and just let her leave._

 _Elijah thought that she just left to blow off steam for a few days, but she never came back. If he knew that she would leave forever, he would have followed her to the ends of the Earth._

 _The thought of all this breaks his heart all over again, and he can't figure out how she will react. At least he had a couple hours to prepare his thoughts before he and Klaus arrives in Mystic Falls._

 _ **Klaus' Thoughts**_

 _Klaus remembered Caroline's words from seven years ago._

 _"I'm happy you have a child, but I thought you were going to wait for me, what happened to being my last love? Now you have the stupid wereslut who's the mother of your child, that blonde therapist you wanted to replace me with and god knows who else! I thought I was finally ready to be with you and I thought you would've waited, for however long it takes. I guess I was stupid to believe that Klaus Mikaelson would wait for me."_

 _He remembered her face when she walked away._

 _His heart broke, and he hasn't been able to mend it._

 _After Caroline left the French Quarter that day, Klaus ended things with Camille. Caroline was right, he was trying to replace her with Camille O'Connell, and Cami deserved better. She was a great person, but the only person in his heart has been Caroline. Caroline made him forget about his first love, the girl who broke him, the girl who helped set his course, Aurora de Martel. She made him believe in love again. He just wished that she would believe in him. She didn't let him explain, she just left and he never tried to talk to her again._

 _Now, Klaus will have to face her. He was scared to do it. He didn't want his heart to be broken again._

 _But it was inevitable. Mystic Falls was her territory, it always was._

 _Maybe now is his chance to get the love of his life back._

* * *

 **This chapter is to kind of fill in where Kalijah and Klaroline is. Like I said before, I'm probably going to do a prequel for this so there will be more detail! - S  
**


	8. The Return

**House of Night, Mystic Falls**

"Elena! Can you believe it's our first day here, teaching?" Caroline said.

"No, but I am so excited!" Elena responded.

"Merry meet, Elena, Caroline." Zoey greeted them with a smile.

"Hi, Zoey. How are you?" Elena asked.

"I'm fine, are you guys excited for your first day?"

"Yes, we are!" Caroline said. "We will be teaching the same class still, is that correct?"

"Yes, your class is called Mikaelson Vampires 101. Every student here will have to take it to learn about your kind, and we will be one step closer to peace between our kinds." Zoey smiled. "With that being said, our classes actually start at 8 PM, hopefully you guys will survive your first week with less sleep than usual! I remember when I first turned, it was crazy."

"If you don't mind me asking, how long was that?" Caroline asked.

"It was only a few years ago. It was interesting, I'm sure we will get to it one day." Zoey responded. "Let me show you to your classroom."

 **Salvatore Boarding House, Mystic Falls.**

"Are you seriously letting them do this, Stefan?" Damon furiously asked his brother. "Do you know how stupid that is?"

"I don't think it's stupid, if it helps us learn more about another species of vampires so we can protect ourselves."

"It's dangerous-!"

"Yes, but it is also their choice, Damon."

"Yeah, Damon. It's their choice."

The Salvatore brothers turned around to see Katherine.

"Katherine. What do you want?" Stefan said.

"You." Katherine winked at Stefan. "Sorry, Damon. It was always Stefan, remember? I remember why not too. He wasn't so obsessive like you were. He respects a woman's choice."

Damon took a knife and tried to stab Katherine but ended up getting stabbed himself.

"Damon, how many times do you have to learn? I can't die. You can't kill me." Katherine gloated.

"What are you up to?" Stefan asked as he helped his brother up.

"I am only here to get information. This time I have no other motive." Katherine said.

"I can tell your lying, Katherine."

"Of course you can." Katherine said to Stefan sarcastically. "I guess I've overstayed my welcome, so I will be- I was expecting you." She turned around when she heard the Mikaelson brothers walk in. "I have to admit, I am a little surprised you're here, Elijah."

Her expression was so cold, it made Elijah cringe.

"Katerina, how could you have ever guessed?" Klaus asked. "Hello Stefan, Damon." He greeted the brothers.

"Klaus, I'm not stupid. I knew that you knew I wouldn't expect you here, so I figured you would be here eventually. But not Elijah." Katherine responded.

"Well, when you decided to ignore my calls about the House of Night, I decided to head over to find out information myself." Klaus said.

"Exactly, I ran from you for over 500 years, it's not that hard to see how you think-"

"Katerina, we are here for information on the House of Night. What have you learned?" Elijah asked.

"Go find out yourself." Katherine said and walked out of the Salvatore's home.

"Damn, what did the noble brother do to Katherine Pierce? What happened to your undying love?" Damon asked

Elijah looked at the eldest Salvatore and responded, "Mr. Salvatore, do mind your own business. I'm sure you know as much as Katerina about these vampires. You'd be smart to speak now."

"Brother, get that stick out your ass. The Salvatores are our friends, isn't that right, Stefan?" Klaus looked at Stefan dangerously.

Stefan nods, he knew it would be stupid to go up against Klaus at this time, so begins to tell Klaus and Elijah everything that he knows.

"So, peace is what they seek?" Elijah asked.

"I guess it is." Stefan said.

"Don't be naive, if those other Vampyres from the High Council tried to kill you, this Zoey girl has to be in league with them, they are the same kind. And their kind wishes rid the world of us." Klaus said.

"Brother, not all of us are as paranoid as you." Elijah responded.

"Yes, but there are some who don't choose to see the good in everyone. I actually agree with Klaus this time. Sorry brother." Damon looked at Stefan.

"Alright, well what are we going to do now?" Stefan asked.

"I believe my brother and I should pay a visit to this Zoey." Elijah said.


	9. The Vision

**House of Night, Mystic Falls**

"Ugh! These kids are no joke." Caroline said, she saw Zoey walk up to their table in the Professor's Dining Hall. "Hi, Zoey."

Elena smiled at Zoey. "Merry meet. I just wanted to check on you to see how your first day was."

"Uhm, it was...interesting." Elena responded.

"I bet, these kids are a handful sometimes. Did they disrespect you in anyway?" Zoey asked.

"Uh..." Elena and Caroline hesitated and looked at each other.

"You can tell me. I know what it's like to be new, different, and frowned upon." Zoey said with a sincere smile. She knew what position Caroline and Elena are in, she knew how it felt.

"They were just rude because they still think we are the vampires in stupid scary movies." Elena said.

"Yeah, I am just glad that the first day is over, hopefully it will be better." Caroline said.

"It will." Zoey smiled.

Zoey saw a text on her phone from Aphrodite.

 _Need to c u now. URGENT!_

"Guys, I have some stuff I have to attend to. Have a goodnight." Zoey dismissed herself.

"I wonder what that text was about." Caroline said.

"It's probably some stuff with students. Let's get ready to go home." Elena said.

 **Aphrodite's Room, House of Night, Mystic Falls**

"Fucking finally! Where have you been?" Aphrodite asked.

"I was checking on Elena and Caroline, what's up?" Zoey asked. "Oh wow, you just had a vision. How bad was it?"

"Believe me, it was bad. I need my wine and xanax-"

"It's one or the other, Aphrodite, which one?" Zoey snatched the xanax from her.

"Ugh, fine, Xanax." She gave the wine bottle to Zoey and took the Xanax right away. "Okay, this was a vision of death."

"Well obviously-"

"But wait, the deaths were of our circle. I saw Shaunee, Shaylin, Damien, and even Stevie Rae's death, and it's all at the hands of.." Aphrodite hesitated to continue.

"Who!?" Zoey yelled.

"Neferet." Aphrodite said.

Zoey felt her whole world fall apart. "Was there anything else? Did you see how they died?"

"See, this is where I got confused. They started to fall out of nowhere, kind of like when Cordelia poisoned those other vampires. I can pinpoint what it was, I just saw the nerd herd die... But they aren't the only ones. The Mikaelson family falls with them."

"But Aphrodite, they can't die." Zoey said.

"Yes, Z, but they can still fall. They become trapped by Neferet. She probably sees them as threats, c'mon she is batshit crazy and they have been alive for centuries, it makes fucking sense." Aphrodite explained.

"So I guess Neferet will be returning." Zoey said.

"Yeah.. I guess she is." Aphrodite said, she was obviously worried.

Aphrodite and Zoey heard a knock on the door. They opened it to find Stevie Rae.

"What do you want, bumpkin?" Aphrodite asked.

"Klaus and Elijah Mikaelson wants to see you, Z." Stevie Rae said.

Aphrodite looked at Zoey, they both realized the vision was going to come true sooner than they thought.

"Ah, hell.."

* * *

 **Sorry that this is kind of short, it is supposed to be a filler! Yes, I am bringing Neferet back! - S  
**


	10. Nerd Herd Regroup

**House of Night, Mystic Falls.**

"Niklaus, you don't want to provoke these Vampyres, they may have the means to destroy a whole line, so do be pleasant." Elijah said to his brother.

Klaus saw Caroline before he could say anything back to his brother. He missed her, he saw the bright, beautiful smile that he loved so much. _But why was she here?_ He thought.

"Caroline."

She turned around to come face to face with her former flame.

"Klaus." She said. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I assume you're here to learn about the House of Night?" Elena said.

"Yes, Ms. Gilbert. That's right." Elijah responded.

"I guess Katherine hasn't said anything." Elena said to Caroline.

"Oh, she has said enough, but my dear brother here made her a little angry, so she refuses to speak about anything we don't already know. Katerina is a piece of work." Klaus smirked at his brother.

Elena noticed Elijah's discomfort. "So, how are you, Elijah? Have you heard anything about them at all?"

"We know the basics, so everything that Katerina has learned over the years, but that is all." He responded.

Just then, Zoey, Stark, Aphrodite and Darius walked out to greet the Mikaelsons.

"Merry meet, Klaus and Elijah Mikaelson. I am honored to meet you. I am Zoey Redbird, the High Priestess of this House of Night, and a member of the North American Vampyre High Council." Zoey said.

"Nice to meet you as well, Ms. Redbird. I am Elijah, and this is my brother Niklaus. But I do believe you've already heard of us." He says suspiciously.

"Yes, I've briefly learned about you in some of our forbidden books. As a High Priestess, I need to know this stuff-"

"And as the sire of a line, I need to know what it is that you want to do with co-existing with us vampires." Klaus interrupted. "We've been separated from each other for many years, never had a House of Night where many vampires from our sire lines existed, what is your intention?" He tried compelling her.

"I am not a vampire from your sire line and I also am not human, so you wouldn't be able to compel me. You can always just ask. The Original High Council and the North American High Council are not associated. We respect their rules, and the members, but they do not interfere in our work. We just want our kind to learn about yours. The more they know, the better. I believe this could finally be peace between us." Zoey said with her head high. She was nervous, but she didn't let it show.

"Very well, but-" Klaus was interrupted by Elijah.

"What my brother means, is that we have nothing to worry about here." Elijah looked at Klaus. "Thank you for your time."

Klaus and Elijah walked away. Caroline couldn't stop looking at him. She missed him, and she felt she didn't need to be mad. She rejected him after all. She couldn't have expected him to stay forever and wait. He was Klaus Mikaelson after all.

"Care, are you ready?" Elena asked.

"Yes, thanks for today Zoey. We had fun teaching." Caroline said.

"Yeah, we will see you tomorrow." Zoey smiled at the girls.

Once they were far enough away. Aphrodite asked, "are the Mikaelsons really a threat?"

Zoey looked at her. "We need to stay on guard. The Mikaelsons are older, they are stronger and more brutal. Elena and her friends seem to be trustworthy but-"

"But not that Katherine chick." Aphrodite said.

"Yeah, I mean Elena, Caroline, Damon, and Stefan seem okay. But Katherine is something else. She's dangerous as well." Stark said.

"Agreed." Darius said. "She was quick enough to reflect Stark's arrows, and he never misses."

"So, I guess we have to look out for Katherine Pierce and the Mikaelsons." Zoey trailed off. "We should call a meeting as well, can you get everyone, Stark?"

"Yes. I will grab everyone. Where are we meeting?"

"In my office." Zoey said. "Let's go."

 **High Priestess Office, House of Night, Mystic Falls**

"Are you planning on telling everyone about my vision?" Aphrodite asked.

"Yes, they need to know." Zoey responded.

"Are you going to eventually tell the Mikaelsons?" Aphrodite asked.

"I should. It would be a good way to start an alliance with them, especially since they are a part of it." Zoey said. Once she was done the crew walked in.

"Hey Z!" Stevie Rae said.

"Shaunee, Shaylin! You guys are back from the tour." Zoey looked at Shaunee Cole and Shayline Ruede. "Hey Kramisha!"

"Hey Z!" They all said together.

"What's up with the meeting?" Damien asked.

Zoey looked at Aphrodite, and she returned the look.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Stevie Rae asked, she was worried.

"Aphrodite had a vision. It was the death of my circle." Zoey said. She couldn't meet any of their eyes.

"What? How? Is it by those rogue vampires?" Shaunee asked.

"No, Shaunee. It was by Neferet." Aphrodite said.

"That can't be, she's gone." Stevie Rae said.

"Someway, somehow she gets out. I'm not even sure what the cause of your death was. It was exactly like when Cordelia poisoned the Mikaelson vampires, you guys just dropped." Aphrodite said. "The Mikaelsons also fall with you. They don't die, but they become trapped, their family falls. Whatever it is, we have to make sure you guys are alright, and we have to let the Mikaelsons know, one way or another." She turned to Zoey and continued. "After you left, a few more things started to become clear, and this vision will happen if we don't make the alliance with the Mikaelsons."

"I guess we will need to convince them, someway and soon.. The Mikaelsons returning to Mystic Falls just proves that this vision will come true sooner rather than later." Zoey said.

* * *

 **Is it better to have Neferet return now? Or later? I was thinking of adding the Trinity (Lucien, Aurora and Tristan) to this story.**


End file.
